Joystick
by ii-cosplayingnoodle
Summary: Characters used in this story where America and Japan, or using their human names; Alfred F Jones and Kiku Honda. I haven't read this story in a while, and it been almost a whole year since I last typed this, but I will make a update of more chapters, or even a revision to see if I can do something better without using a song with it. Song of pick - Joystick by Simon Curtis


_I can't count all the times that I had to say I'm sorry_

_For wanting something with a few more bits than my Atari_

_Don't play a game, boy_

_They said it would get old_

_But sometimes boys like me are curious_

_And can't be told no_

_You came along and had me saying_

"_What is this?"_

_Your sexiness had got me ready for the Genesis_

It was an rainy night in America, Alfred F. Jones was playing on his laptop Kiku bought him for Christmas so he's able to do something whenever he's 'bored'. Alfred was playing this new MMO that came out that week, it came out from Korea, called Rusty Hearts. Him, and most of the centralized Asian countries was all trying out this new game, as testers. He was luckily one of the beta key-holders, so he sent the key-code to an friend. Kiku Honda, also known as Japan.

"Hey! Dude! Did you see that?!" Alfred screamed at his friend, Tony, whom is an alien from an different planet. Alfred surely doesn't know which planet because Tony doesn't want to state.  
"Fucking-." Tony responded back, probably saying something sarcastic that caused Alfred to snort with laughter.

"Dude! That's perverted, but awesome." He was still laughing, the red eyed alien rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing with his beam gun. Alfred than noticed someone got online, "Sup Kiku!" He smiled, blushing slightly. He hasn't spoken to Kiku for a couple of days, he missed that man.

"A-Ano, Konnichiwa Alfred-San." Kiku greeted back, he made his female mage bow to Alfred's gunner character. Out of the computer Kiku smiled softly to himself, which wasn't typical for Kiku, he never really _smiled_ whenever he seen anyone basically. Not even his own brother Wang Yao, or other known as China.

"How are you doin' bud?" Alfred and Kiku started on their mission they left off on, it was just a simple one, they had to defeat this many monsters underneath five minutes. Simple. Alfred thought to himself while helping Kiku fight the monsters, 'I wonder if Kiku would like to hang out... Like, not in game character. I heard there is an anime con coming up in Japan, that might be some fun. I haven't been to Japan in a while.'

Kiku typed into the chat box, "Alfred-San, we haven't really spoken to each other in quite sometime, would you like to join me sometime? There is a con coming up in Japan sometime this week and I'd like you to go with me. Cosplay needed." Kiku blushed slightly, thinking about if Alfred would like to sleep in the same bed with him again or not. Alfred didn't like sleeping around in Kiku's house due to the strange creatures wondering about.

"Sure dude!" Alfred chuckled, "I'd like to join you! It feels like you read my mind because I was just thinking that!" Alfred let out a loud laughter that could've possibly been heard to Japan with that booming voice of his.

As the men both got engaged into the game, there was little-to-no speaking anymore. They was both defeating a large amount of monsters, demons, and magic users. They was invited into a duel, they won of course since their high ranking characters. After a couple of more hours, Kiku finally disconnected from the game leaving Alfred by himself.

Alfred said to himself, "Since Kiku is wanting me to go to Japan, I might as well start packing. It's not going to kill anyone!" He laughed, shutting down his laptop folding it up and putting it into a travel laptop bag. He than ran to his room pulling out his travel bags, throwing clothing, hairbrush, tooth brush, anything else that seemed almost necessary...

_Baby, grab a hold of the joystick_

_Take control of the motion_

_I can feel I when you huh-huh_

_Baby, you make all of the choices_

_Other players can join us_

_If you're feeling like you wanna play games_

_If you wanna play games_

_If you wanna play_

After a couple of hours in the plane, Alfred finally landed in Japan. He met up with Kiku at the typical area they meet up at, McDonald's.

"So, Kiku, what are you dressing as for the con?" Alfred asked, shoving another hamburger down his throat. He couldn't get enough of those... It was maybe his fifth or sixth hamburger he ate in under five minutes possibly.

"I'm not really sure yet, Alfred-San. Calm down on those hamburgers.. You're going to get an illness and possibly throw-up, I don't want that.." Kiku said softly worried for Alfred's well-being.

"Don't worry dude! I do this all the time!"

"A-Are you sure?" Kiku blushed stuttering slightly. He was so quiet Alfred needed to pay special attention to this adorable Japanese man.

"I'll be fine! You worry so much for me, that's kind of... Cute." Alfred blushed, smiling with some ketchup that was put on the side of his mouth.  
Kiku blushed slightly, leaned in, kissing Alfred getting the ketchup off. That surprised Alfred greatly but he didn't hesitate of kissing the man back. He wasn't expecting to be kissed by Kiku... It was rather _strange yet exciting_.

Alfred pulled away a couple of minutes that passed to give both of them air, he was breathing rather raggedly, his cheeks flaming. He glanced into the mans brown-dull eyes. He noticed there was some slight of excitement and sexiness in there too.. He never really truly noticed until he was _this_ close to this... Rather adorable yet, _sexy_ man.

Kiku blushed, looked away quickly muttering a soft 'sumimasen'. Then he glanced at his lap, not wanting to look the blonde, American in the eyes. "W-Would you like to go home now? It's getting rather... Late." Kiku glanced up at the mans baby blue eyes that sparkled with his amusement, and excitement causing Kiku to look back at his lap flustered.

Alfred nodded slightly, "Sure! That would be awesome, it even looks like it's going to rain here, I think the rain I had yesterday is going to come here for a change." He chuckled, thrown away his trash. Grabbing the Japanese mans hand. "Come on!" He ran, dragging the smaller man behind him.

Kiku thought to himself, 'He just ate.. About ten hamburgers, and he's still able to run like this like it's nothing.. This man... Is something else, something _strange_. I enjoy it...' Kiku blushed some more, gripping Alfred's hand, running with him now.

Once they got to Kiku's house, Alfred got under the doormat grabbing his key. Giving Kiku an happy smile, "Oldest trick in the book bro, hide it somewhere else." He shoved the key into the lock, hearing clicking then finally it unlocks. Putting the key into his pocket so he won't forget, he dragged Kiku into his living room, pulling out game systems.  
Kiku watched Alfred in amazement, 'He isn't that stupid after all..', he chuckled to himself, helping Alfred with the wires getting them how he wants, "Horror game?" He raised an eyebrow and the excited Alfred nodded.

_Then I upgraded to Nintendo 64_

_And your first time with a joystick_

_Left you feeling like a who-ho-ho-ho_

_Hyper games, nothing greater_

_We can play all night_

_You'd better be some competition_

_'Cause I want a fight_

After several hours of gaming Kiku stood up, stretching with an slight yawn. He beat Alfred about four times, and lost about twice. It was because he known this game rather to well...

Alfred fussed, "Rematch!" He demanded, "I want an rematch! Now!" He fussed some more, putting the controller down on the coffee table in front of him. Which was loaded with food bags, drinks and what looks like sushi for Japancat.

"Iie, Alfred-san. I'm rather tired so let's play some more in the morning." Kiku was watching Alfred, making sure he wouldn't do anything 'funny'.

"..._Not that type of playing._" He grinned, pulling Kiku on top of him. He was clearly looking for a _ different _type of playing.

Kiku's face quickly reddened, feeling his body on top of Alfred's believe or not.. Muscly body. "A-Alfred-San.." He blushed and felt Alfred's lips smack onto his.

_If you wanna play games_

_If you wanna play _

_I don't want you thinking_

_That I'm trying to apply pressure _

_But the pressure makes it better_

_Pushing harder makes it wetter_

_If you wanna skip a level_

_Then we'll go to level two_

_Just beat my boss and get me off_

_And then I'll play with you_

_You, you, me_

_Okay, just plug the damn thing in already_

Kiku felt his kimono rose up, his skin getting exposed. Alfred clearly wasn't joking about the 'fun', he let an soft moan escape as Alfred started to work on an rim-job. He made a face, gripping the nearest pillow letting out soft moans as he felt Alfred's tongue more. "A-Alfred-san!" He finally let the held in moan escape his begging lips.  
Alfred smiled, pulling away from Kiku's ass, "Yes?~" He tease slightly, unbuckling his pants and pulling it out. "Is there something you need?" He chuckled lightly, then shoved himself into Kiku hearing a moan of pain but pleasure escape the Japanese man's lips.

_If you wanna play games_

_If you wanna play-_

_Baby, grab a hold of the joystick_

_Take control of the motion_

_I can feel it when you huh-huh_

Alfred grabbed onto Kiku's rod, pushing himself into the man more. He was holding in his moans, just enjoying how _tight_ Kiku was. "You're still a virgin~" He teased hearing Kiku gasp from the sudden question and feeling Alfred go deeper.

Kiku gripped the pillow more, feeling himself finally climax on himself and on the couch, his legs gave out making him fall into the couch.

Alfred smiled, putting his hands on Kiku's hips still working on it letting Kiku rest, "You're so cute.." He complimented, watching the Japanese man get finished with his orgasm.

_Baby, you make all of the choices_

_Other players can join us_

_If you're feeling like you wanna play games_

_If you wanna play games_

_If you wanna play- _

Giving up, Alfred finally released and fell into Kiku panting with satisfaction, "Awesome." He hugged Kiku's sweaty-half naked body to him. Kiku wanted to hug back but Alfred was still inside of him, and the slightest movement would turn either of them back on. So he stayed where he was in that hold.


End file.
